


Mind versus Body: Body

by itsoktobemarty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, mentions of subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoktobemarty/pseuds/itsoktobemarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is horny. No, horny is not enough to describe his present condition. He <i>needs</i> to have sex. He wants Harry home right fucking now, pretty please. He's already had dinner, and had a wank in the bathroom thinking about fucking Harry's mouth, and now he's on the sofa with Liam, erection obvious in his sweatpants, looking dishevelled already. Liam sighs. </p>
<p>"Li, I'm horny." Louis slurs, eyes half-lidded and out of focus. One of his hands, probably tired of not doing anything sexual, closes around Liam's bicep, squeezing lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind versus Body: Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Just a few things before you read, so you're warned: 
> 
> First, there might be a scene that could be considered dub/con, but I assure you that is not meant that way.  
> Second, the relationship in this fic contains elements from dom/sub relationships, but since the characters doesn't consider it so, there is a notable lack of dom/sub terms.  
> Also, this is quite unbeta-d, so if you find any mistakes, please notice me!
> 
> Oh, and obviously One Direction doesn't belong to me!

It wasn't exactly a secret that Louis and Harry were together. Liam, Zayn and Niall had adjusted to their relationship, quickly realizing that it was solid and love-filled. 

What also wasn't really subtle, was that Louis was insatiable. That hadn't been hard to realize, not when a funny-walking Harry appears at your door at seven in the morning asking for make-up to cover huge lovebites. 

Today, the other three can tell, will be one of _those_ days. Their radio interview is nearly finished, and they got a free evening. Louis has glassy eyes, with no space left for blue anymore, the black of his pupils eating it all. He's stroking his own thighs, and he's doing that thing where he licks his lips in the exact moment he knows Harry is staring at him, but he's looking someone else. 

"Better put on headphones tonight..." Niall murmurs to Liam, who looks worried already. Luckily, Harry and Louis have actually learned that they can't show their affection in public, and nobody at the radio station seems to notice Louis' odd behaviour. Even so, the boys are eager to come back home (they are living in a shared loft at the moment, because some hacker found out their addresses, and their houses are besieged with fans and paps since), have a nice dinner and lock themselves in their rooms, while Louis fucks out his horniness. 

Eventually, the interview ends, but one of their managers request Harry and Niall to stay for a little longer to discuss some changes in their concert outfits. 

ーーーーーーーーー

Louis is horny. No, horny is not enough to describe his present condition. He _needs_ to have sex. He wants Harry home right fucking now, pretty please. He's already had dinner, and had a wank in the bathroom thinking about fucking Harry's mouth, and now he's on the sofa with Liam, erection obvious in his sweatpants, looking dishevelled already. Liam sighs. 

"Li, I'm horny." Louis slurs, eyes half-lidded and out of focus. One of his hands, probably tired of not doing anything sexual, closes around Liam's bicep, squeezing lightly. 

"Yeah, we pretty much figured it out a few hours ago, mate." he chuckles, used to Louis in this state. 

"If Harry doesn't come back in ten minutes, I'm going to use our ten-inch dildo. I'm so fucking _empty_." he nearly whines, cuddling against Liam. 

As if on cue, the door opens to reveal a mop of curls and a bleach-blonde spikey head. 

"Those cunts! I'm not wearing a puke-coloured shirt!" Niall swears, rushing inside towards the kitchen. 

"Ni it was lilac! You're only saying that because you still haven't eaten!" Harry calls back, following him. 

" _Harry_." 

Louis is pretty much purring, biting his lip in anticipation and undressing his boyfriend with his eyes. And there goes dinner. Harry sucks in a breath, eyes taking in the inviting figure of his boyfriend. 

"Haz, I _missed you so much_." Louis is getting up now, slowly approaching Harry, eyes glossy and hands slightly trembling from the effort to contain himself and not hump Harry in the middle of the fucking living room. 

His boyfriend huffs a laugh to lighten the atmosphere.

"You've only missed me because you're horny." He states, accepting Louis in his arms nonetheless. The older lad shivers in pleasure and plasters his needy body against Harry's, taller and firmer. 

"I'm horny cos I love you..." his voice is thick as honey, muffled by Harry's shirt, and his hands are now tangled in Harry's curls. 

"I know, babe. Let me have dinner then I'll take you to bed." Harry murmurs softly, in a futile attempt to calm Louis down. He knows he won't be able to eat, and at the moment Louis' lips are doing wonders on his neck, and dinner isn't _that_ important after all. 

"No. We're fucking _right now_." Louis' needy and desperate tone is gone, replace by a growling, demanding one. 

It's always hard to argue with Louis when he's in this state, and Harry has never been able to. So he nods slowly, giving up, feeling Louis' smirk against his neck. 

ーーーーーーーーー

They stumble in their shared bedroom, lips sealed together and bodies connected everywhere they can. Louis is quick to get rid of his clothes, and climbs on the bed, laying on his back, parting his legs and offering himself. He doesn't want any foreplay, not anymore. He wants to be filled and fucked. Harry keeps up with the rhythm, and he's naked and on top of his boyfriend after mere seconds. 

Their lips connect again, but their kiss is sloppy and messy now, because Louis is so hard that he can barely think, and Harry is as always overwhelmed by the intensity of his desire. Louis' throbbing erection is grinding against his, and his legs are crossed between his back, and his hands are weakly tangled around his neck, and he's making delicious little whimpers that somehow melt in a coherent sentence: " _Please_ , Haz, I need you in me..." 

"Shh babe, I'm going to take care of you now..." 

Harry gets up, scrambling to find their lube (it ended on the floor under their socks), knowing that Louis needs to come to regain rationality, and it won't definitely be over with just one round. Still, he's happy to be in charge for the first part. He likes when Louis pleads. Ok, fine, pleading Louis is fucking arousing and no, he doesn't mind skipping foreplay because his cock is achingly hard now. 

"No fingers..." Louis mumbles when Harry comes back, before sucking eagerly on his right collarbone. 

"Lou, I don't want to hurt you..." Harry breathes out, caressing Louis' neck and shoulders. The older boy pulls away from what's going to be a light hickey and flashes him a devious smirk, before saying, in a slow teasing tone: "I fingered myself while I was waiting for you... I'm still open." 

Harry needs two and a half second to process the information, mind quickly fogging with arousal and hands fumbling with the lube, opening it only to be stopped by Louis', that takes the task in his own hands (literally) and slicks his cock with a hungry look. 

Harry moans softly when Louis' hand closes confidently around his hard shaft, stroking him intently, and then Louis spreads even more his legs and reaches down to wet his already loose hole. 

"So fucking eager for me, such a needy slut..." Harry can't contain the wonder in his voice, even while talking filthy. Louis' levels of arousal are really something else. 

"Could you fuck me, _please_?" and Louis sounds wrecked already, like he's trying to hold it but he just can't. 

"Politeness will get you everywhere, honey." he gruffs hotly against Louis' ear, before lining himself with his opening and pushing in, while Louis hooks his feet on his shoulders and lets himself be folded in half, feeling Harry's cock stretch him and _finally_ fill him. 

They're so used to each other that Harry knows how much time Louis needs to get accustomed to the feeling (not much) and Louis knows when to start bucking his hips to fuck back (after the first, less controlled, thrusts), so they fall in a rhythm easily, with Louis moaning loudly and not being able to do much for the first part, where everything is feeling and pleasure and Harry and love and _finally_. His boyfriend picked a rough pace from the start, thrusts hard and unforgiving, and when he starts jerking him at the same way, Louis knows that he won't last. 

He's not ashamed of lasting something like ten minutes, because he's been hard for so long that he just needs to come. He'll fuck with Harry properly, but not now. 

"Haz... close..." he tries to warn, but his words melt into a moan and he's coming, hard, all over Harry's hand and his chest. When his orgasm melts away, he notices that Harry slowed the pace to avoid hurting him, even though it must be quite hard to do so, since he looks quite close to the edge himself. 

With a throaty moan, Louis reaches to touch where their bodies are connected, and feels Harry shiver at the contact and instinctly quicken the pace. 

"Yeah..." he encourages, tightening his walls and pulling Harry down to suck at his neck. The younger boy is panting, breath coming out in messy groans while he feels his orgasm approaching. Louis' hands, mouth and body, all at the same time, make him lose control and suddenly his body tenses, and with and animalistic groan, he spills deep inside Louis, making him whimper from how sensitive he is. 

Sated, Harry rolls away from his boyfriend, laying next to him and regaining his breath. 

"Fuck, I love it when you're so rough..." Louis murmurs dreamily, drawing random patterns on Harry's chest. "I'm sorry that I came so quick... Let me make up for it!" 

Before Harry has the chance to say anything, Louis is on top of him, straddling his hips, kissing him sensually. Harry's post-orgasm bliss is gone the second Louis' lips leave his mouth to move down, kissing his jaw, neck and collarbones, before setting on his nipples and sucking on one of them, alternating harsh tugs with kitten licks until the nub of flesh is red and puffy like their lips. Then, Louis trails further down, and Harry is quite sure he wants to give him a blowjob, and his cock is not ready for that, not so soon after his orgasm. 

So he's going to tell Louis that, but his boyfriend's lips just find the tender flesh of his inner thighs, and he nibbles there, suckling gently.

"Are you angry with me?" Louis asks, looking at him with big, blue, eyes. 

Harry is taken aback by the question. Why on earth would he be angry with Louis?

"No, love, I have no reason to be!" 

"Mmh, it's because..." Louis pauses to lick another spot on Harry's calf. "... 'cause I came so quickly..." he murmurs, a little blush on his cheeks, and quickly comes back to the pattern of light lovebites that he's leaving. 

"Lou, it's been amazing sex nevertheless, and- _fuck_!" Harry's soothing words are lost when Louis licks flatly at his hole, leaving his now sensitive calfs. 

"Gonna make you feel so good." Louis drawls, breathing against Harry's ass, and making him shiver violently, while his dick gives an interested twitch. 

It's still too soon after the orgasm but Louis starts slow after the first shock, spreading his cheeks and giving little kisses all around his hole, breathing lightly on his rim and in general teasing him, and Louis fucking knows all the tricks to get Harry hard.

"I want you to be ready for round two..." Louis says, voice vibrating against Harry's slowly loosening hole. "Don't touch yourself." he commands, and starts rimming him properly.

Louis' always been experimenting, and rimming was one of the first things that he wanted to try. He loved it, more than giving head, because of the way it felt, it tasted, it smelt. Everytime he rims Harry, he himself gets hard. How gay is that. Still, he considers himself quite good at it, because he is not afraid to dig his tongue down inside, pressing his nose against the perineum and usually fondling the guy's balls to double the pleasure. Right now, though, he's giving Harry only little licks around his now wet ring of muscles, holding his arse cheeks open with his fingers digging in the skin, and Harry is _shivering_ , trembling and clenching his hole because the teasing reached his goal, and Harry's cock is filling again. But he's not able to touch it, so he just lays there and _takes it_ , panting and moaning, and soon he'll be the one pleading to come. 

"Mmh, so tasty..." Louis' filthy comment is muffled against Harry's cheeks, and then he lets out a whiny sound, and his eyes are turning all black and glossy again. He can't help it anymore, even if Harry is not fully erect yet, he needs to eat him out, to reach as deep as he can, to feel Harry's walls around his tongue. 

So Louis begins. The real rimming starts now, when Harry's cheeks are forced to open even more, and Louis starts to lick inside, even though Harry is still so _tight_. As soon as Louis' tongue is inside him, Harry screams in pleasure, arching from the bed, hands clenching the sheets. From then on, he's not able to stay put, body spasming and arching and quivering, helplessly moaning, loud and wrecked keens that fill the room and overcome the slick sound of Louis ' red lips french kissing his hole. 

He's sporting a full on erection now, and he can't touch himself, can't relieve any of the aching pressure coming from his cock. 

Louis' mouth is unforgiving, tongue licking expertly his inner walls and teeth scraping his clenching rim. He's moving in little circles inside Harry, and the younger boy _falls_ apart, writhing and moaning hoarsely, and his cock is dripping precum. 

As soon as Louis sees the state Harry's into, he smirks. This time, they're fucking properly: Harry is hard and desperate and looks therefore devastatingly beautiful. His cock is resting against his belly, slightly curved, with little drops of precome scattered around his bellybutton. Louis' hole is clenching at the mere sight. Rimming Harry made him hard as well, and he feels so fucking ready, feels that he's already open, and there's remaining of Harry's cum slowly trickling down his thighs, cooling and drying there. 

"Babe, you're so hot... Wanna ride you, feel that big cock opening me even more..." Louis moans loudly at his own words, licking up to suck on Harry's perineum and eliciting a broken curse from the boy. 

" _Anything_ , I just- _fuck_ , Lou!" Harry isn't even able to end the sentence. Louis made him so hard, lust taking over him again, and after that offer he could physically lift Louis and sit him on his dick from how much he wants it to happen. 

Understanding that the broken plea was agreement, Louis slowly licks all the way up purposefully ignoring his boyfriend's throbbing cock until he's straddling Harry's groin, feeling his hard shaft between his ass cheeks. 

With slow and deliberate movements, Harry's large hands caress his legs and settle on his curvy hips. He's looking at Louis like he's something soft, that can be ripped and broken easily, with huge questioning eyes; but at the same time there's a dark glint in there, like maybe he _likes_ breaking things. 

Slowly, with Harry's help, Louis starts sinking down on his dick. It goes inside smoothly, the come and lube from earlier easing the process, and he's still deliciously sore, more sensitive, and every inch of Harry sends shocks all over his body, jolts of electricity that makes him moan and whine, and it's going to be so _good_ , Harry's going to fill him again, pleasing him so much it'll hurt. 

When he bottoms out, it's with a drawled moan, a pleasured sound in a perfect vibrato that reverberates all around the room. 

"So full..." he whispers, like it's a secret, something precious. 

Unable to wait anymore, Harry jerks his hips up, and Louis groans, flashing him a bright smile. He's always like that when he's full-on horny, always happy to have an equally aroused partner that satisfies him. 

Slowly, agonisingly so, Louis starts to roll his hips in little eights, panting loudly while he tries to keep a teasing rhythm. They both know he's not able to. That's why Harry doesn't push him, just lays there and let his mouth water at the marvellous sight of his boyfriend sat on his cock. 

Eventually, after less than three minutes, with a pained whimper, Louis braces himself on Harry's chest, squeezing his pectorals, and starts levering up until only the head of Harry's dick is in him, and then sinks down. They both moan at the feeling, and Harry can't help it, he needs to kiss Louis. So he sits up, settles his hands on his lover's perfect bum, shuts him up with a tongue down his throat, and makes him bounce on his dick at an unrelenting pace. It's sudden, and Louis is probably a little too sore for something so rough, but he likes it, and keens enthusiastically inside Harry's mouth. They've given up on the kiss, it's lost in the mess of tongue, lips, teeth, spit, breath, sounds. 

This time, it's Harry that feels close. Louis feels so amazingly, wet and open and hot around him, and his thrusts are becoming more erratic. He feels like he's been hard for hours, and his head is light, and in a brief moment of lucidity Harry wonders what's the time, and notices that his stomach is still empty. 

His lucidity is torn away from him when Louis starts whimpering against his ear. 

"Oh, _pleasepleaseplease_ , harder, Haz!" he pleads, wet and bitten lips brushing against the shell of his ear. 

With blood rushing and numbing his thoughts, Harry quickens the pace, and Louis _mewls_ , keeping up with his thrusts, locking his arms around Harry's neck for levering while he fucks back, arching his hips. 

"Lou, close..." Harry huffs, and all he gets as answer is one fucking sexy groan right in his ear. He feels hyper, for reducing Louis in such a wrecked state, where he's not even able to talk. 

He reaches between their bodies and gives an experimental pump to Louis' hard shaft. He squirms, and loses the rhythm for a second. 

It's just messier from then on. Louis mouths at Harry's neck while he shivers, clenching tightly at every jerk, and it's not long until the younger lad feels that pull at the bottom of his stomach. He pushes down Louis' hips, burying deep inside him, and then goes incredibly still, and his orgasm assaults him. It's mind-blowing, and for a second his vision becomes white, and all he can feel is his come spilling in Louis, and then his boyfriend's own orgasm wetting his hand and their joined stomachs. 

Coming down, he hears Louis' hoarse pants, and realises that the older lad must have bitten him on the neck during his orgasm. After a pained whimper, Louis starts to part from him. He's putty and soft but, Harry notices with a little shiver, he doesn't seem sleepy. 

They lay together, and Harry grabs a flannel to clean his hand and their chests. There's not much he can do for Louis' thighs, where new, warm come is dripping, coming out his slick hole. 

"Are you sleepy?" Louis asks after a few minutes. His voice is dangerously slurred. 

Harry was, in fact, drifting to sleep. He opens his eyes and murmurs: "Kinda. Couldn't fuck you again, if that's what you want."

Louis shakes his head, cuddling closer.

"Do you want to sleep?" he asks again, tentatively. It's clear that he doesn't. 

"Well, no. I'm aching for something good to eat..." a soft groan from his insatiable lover tells him that it was the wrong thing to say. 

" _Fuck_ , Haz, your fucking filthy mouth..." 

With those words, Louis is back on Harry, kissing him and ravishing that beloved mouth. Soon the sleep has left the younger boy, and he's returning the kiss, hands settling on his favourite place: Louis' ass. It's sticky and warm, but undeniably good and firm and fleshy as always. 

They both love long make out sessions, because their mouth just fit together, slotting like puzzle pieces, and it's never old, never boring. Falling in their routine, they start to roll their hips together, creating sweet friction. Harry is nowhere in the state to have another erection, not after that powerful orgasm, but the contact is nice, and the kisses become a little more heated, with mouths wandering to their jaws and neck and Louis' skin is salty with sweat and Harry wants to bite it, so he does, and what started like a loving kiss becomes a flesh-sucking challenge. 

Pulling away from a soon-to-be-purple bruise on Louis' jugular, Harry feels that his lover is now sporting a semi. And, again, seriously? 

"Harry..." Louis' gaze is fixed on his boyfriend's plump and scarlet lips. "Would you blow me?" 

"How are you hard again?" he asks, disbelief strong in his voice. 

He's not going to refuse, anyway. If there's something Harry loves, is giving head. He remembers the first time Louis asked to fuck is mouth. It seemed degrading, and painful. But when it happened, Harry _loved it_. The thickness of a cock pushing down his throat, the slightly bitter taste of the precum on his tongue, the incredible feeling of not being able to do anything but _take_ it, enjoying it even with the knowledge that your throat will hurt and your voice will be ruined. 

So he just nods, watching silently as Louis comes closer, now straddling his chest. He's still not fully hard, but that's something Harry's mouth can change quite quickly. 

They'd like to say that things starts slow and romantic (if a blowjob can be considered romantic), but then they'd be lying. Harry's arms are pinned above his head and he obediently opens his mouth when Louis slaps his dick on his cheek, engulfing the hardening shaft and sucking, tongue licking the vein on the underside of Louis' cock, straining his neck to bob his head a little and provide more suction. 

In just a couple of minutes, Louis is completely hard in Harry's mouth, panting and squirming and trying to prolong the quiet part of the blowjob. But, when a little jerk of his hips escapes his control, Harry fucking _smiles_ around his dick, and goes completely lax, relaxing his throat and looking at him expectantly. 

And well, _fuck_.

In absolute awe at his boyfriend's skills, Louis eases himself inside, slowly sliding in the wet heat until his hair brushes against Harry's nose. He feels the younger lad swallow carefully and listens to his breath, waits for it to become steady again. When Harry's eyes return to focus and he blinks at him with a pleased glint in his green orbs, Louis knows it's safe to go. 

Keeping Harry's arms pinned, Louis gives an experimental thrust, and feels himself sliding in perfectly, no resistance or gag reflex (Harry's wonderful mouth _obviously_ lacks it) and Louis groans, letting his restraints go. He starts fucking Harry's mouth in shallow thrusts, low grunts escaping his throat and mixing with the slick sound of his cock moving inside that sinful mouth. 

It's a wonderful sight, seeing his cock disappear completely, engulfed between those puffy, red lips, obscenely stretched around his shaft, taking every inch of it, and enjoying doing so. 

Louis loves bringing Harry to the edge, seeing him struggle to keep up with his unrelenting pace. It doesn't matter how much experience Harry's got, after many minutes of feeling a thick cock invade his throat at a hoarse speed, his eyes start to water, his throat clenches repeatedly and he gags a little, looking at him fiercely even though there are tears in the corner of his clear green eyes. If it wasn't for _that_ glint, Louis would stop. But he sees it, it's like a little drop of a darker black, something wild that lays hidden in his innocent emerald orbs. And Louis can't wait to uncover it. He knows it would be extreme, animalistic, and it makes him horny just imagining it. 

He's got a feral expression now, thrusting fast, chasing his release, getting off on the idea of ruining Harry so much that he'll _have to_ take revenge on him. He's close, now, won't last much more, and the knowledge that his jizz will go straight down Harry's throat is doing nothing to prevent his release. 

He manages to let out something that could sound like a warning, then he nearly loses balance by the force of his orgasm. He lets go of Harry's hands, that he immediately bring around his face, holding him and caressing his cheeks while he keens in pleasure, spilling down Harry's throat and feeling him swallow it all with a low hum. 

As soon as he comes down his post-orgasm bliss, Louis tries to be careful while pulling away, unsure of Harry's actual state.

"You were so good, babe..." he coos, caressing Harry's sweaty curls. His answer is a broken whine. 

"So good for me... I should be good for you too." 

Harry would shiver, if his body was still capable of movement. What are Louis' intentions? He's spent, tired, and hungry. He hoped that the third round was the last one, only provoked by his bloody tendency of talking too much. 

So when he hears, more than sees (his eyes are closing again) Louis kneel between his legs, he nearly jolts up to stop him. Knowing that it would hurt his feelings, he instead asks, in a feeble tone: "What are you going to do?" 

Louis is still too far gone to catch his nervousness, and replies with an excited voice: "Whatever you want, babycheeks! Do you want to be rimmed again? Fingered? Fucked? Do you want our Pink Lady? You still haven't tried it!" 

"Pink Lady" is the name of the latest vibrator they've bought: it's hot pink and incredibly thick, fills like four fingers. 

"I can't come again, Lou..." Harry pleads, feeling his cheeks heat from embarrassment.

Louis shushes him, and starts caressing his thighs. 

"'Course you can, pumpkin." he states, voice firm. "Maybe not toys, then? Starting with a finger?"

Harry gulps nervously. The only way out is using their safeword (which is Cowell, since, they stated, it's impossible to say that accidentally during sex), but maybe all he has to do is let Louis finger him for a little while until he understands that he _physically_ cannot come again. 

"F-fingers then." he stutters, his aching throat adding to his uneasiness. Louis smiles brightly, pleased with his decision. 

"Great Haz! I'll get the lube and make sure you're super comfy!" 

He just looks so happy to finger him that Harry can't help to smile himself. It's not like Louis would hurt him without his consent, anyway. 

Louis recovers the lube (it fell down the bed again) and spreads a good amount on all the fingers of his right hand (Harry suppresses a curse). 

"Open up, love!" he commands, but in a playful tone, patting Harry's knee. 

Hoping not to regret it, Harry spreads his knees. The rimming seems to belong to a distant past, and he feels as tight as ever. 

Louis brushes his index finger across the crack of his bum, wetting him and starting to push gently at his rim, trying to get him to relax. It takes a while, but eventually Harry breathes out a little, tiny, tentative groan and wills himself to give up and at least try to feel good. 

There's enough lube for the finger to slide in smoothly, and Harry's hardly virgin-tight, but he feels so far from arousal that it's uncomfortable, stings like it has never done since their first times. Louis notices how his breath hitches and his muscles stiffen uncomfortably, and frowns, starting to worry a little. 

"Babe, look at me." he coos lovingly, stroking the inside of Harry's calf. He locks eyes with his younger lover, smiling reassuringly, then bends down to kiss tenderly his slightly defined abs. 

Louis is so accustomed with Harry that he knows all his weaknesses. Munching his tummy is a symbol of playfulness, that will definitely make him relax, but can easily become a teasing licking of his happy trail and hips. This proves to be right once again, and Harry even giggles a little after one more enthusiastic "taste" of his abdomen, and relaxes around his finger again. That's when Louis starts kissing a little further down, nuzzling the light hair under Harry's belly button. 

"Does it hurt?" he asks, voice low, teasing but sweet at the same time.

Harry shakes his head. He adjusted to the feeling, and now Louis' finger feels even nice. Slowly, agonisingly slowly, the older boy starts to move it, in and out his hole, crooking it a bit to tease the walls. 

"Mhkay, that's nice..." Harry murmurs, with a pleased little groan. Louis is going so slow that his body has the time to process every sensation and every movement, and therefore the uneasiness is gone, replaced by a careful sensation of "feels good". 

Louis keeps kissing all over his stomach, hips, abs, chest; wet open-mouthed kisses that distract Harry so he doesn't feel overwhelmed. He feels sure enough to add another finger, sliding it along the index, eased by the lube. Harry squirms a little, breath going faster, head scraping the pillow. He's got his eyes closed and his hands are tangled in the sheets, and he's flushed and sweaty, and Louis would fuck him, feels ready to fuck him, has that rumbling in his stomach telling him that he'll be hard again soon.

With a hungry growl, he moves his mouth on Harry's lovely, hardened nipples, and moves his fingers deeper. Harry yelps, arching off the bed with a spasming movement, like he wasn't expecting to feel pleasure. 

And he wasn't, really. Harry was pretty sure that his body was done with sexual pleasure for the night. His mind certainly is: he's tired and hungry and feels emptied. But, it turns out that his mind and his body have different ideas. Louis' fingers are thrusting faster now, brushing his nerves and sending tingling waves of pleasure that are _good_ , so good but also tiring, and his muscles ache, contract spasmodically and all that without prostate stimulation. Why does his body like stuff in his ass so much? _Fuck_. 

He can't stay still nor silent, and all the sensation he's feeling are tiring him, it's like the pleasure can't reach his mind, but electrocutes his body. There's a cruel conflict and he's probably going mad. 

Louis scissors him, leaving hickeys on his collarbones that, judging by the stinging pleasure, will last for days. It's getting filthy, with him trembling in Louis' hands and moaning, wrecked and desperate, and he's not even hard yet. Louis fingers are going in, deeper and with more intent now, working in his loosened hole, and Harry knows that soon there will be that brainwashing, mind blowing, body shocking pleasure. Louis is good, his fingers are deviously talented and Harry _cannot_ focus, there's too much, there's pleasure and hunger and pain, his limbs feel so tired that every little movement causes pain, but he _can't_ tell Louis to stop, he doesn't want to, because it's _good_ , his body is on fire, burning and aching and enjoying it so much. 

Suddenly, it's like his mind comes to focus, everything feels enhanced, and Harry screams, cries because suddenly it _really_ feels good, and he's getting hard again, but at the same time it _hurts_ , his body doesn't want to be abused like that, doesn't want two fingers stabbing his prostate, doesn't want to come again. 

"Fuckfuck _fuck_ , Lou, so good, so good..." he's gone, he feels gone, can't think. 

"Love you so _much_ , Haz, so much." Louis states, and he looks proud, not of himself, but of Harry for being hard again, for at least trying to give him a third orgasm. 

"Me too, _God_!" Harry screams again, trembling all over from the force of his arousal, hands too busy clenching the sheets to touch his cock, which is now stiff and red, but dry. 

"Babe, do you want another? Do you need another one to come?" 

Harry shakes his head, and there are tears in his big eyes, and a desperate look on his flushed face. 

"I c-can't, Lou, it h-hurts..." he pleads, voice coming out in a wrecked sob. He feels it now, the usually tingling sparks of arousal that he gets before an orgasm are now painful cramps, every thrust of Louis' fingers is like poisonous honey, so sweet yet so dangerous. 

"You can Haz. Look at you, so beautiful, so _damaged_... You like it, I can see that..." Louis' eyes are dark, arousal made them black and out of focus again, but Harry can still see the fondness, the love, and above all, the trust. 

"Then," he whispers, eyes fluttering closed and lips trembling, "then three." 

Louis lets out a powerful moan, like what Harry just said was physically doing things to him. He's getting hard himself, _again_ , and Harry would wonder how but he can't, can't think about anything but the pleasure, the pain, wanting to come, wanting it to stop. 

The third finger stretches Harry, fills him and touches all the right places and it's like breaking, scattering into pieces. He is full on crying, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks, but his lips are encouraging Louis, telling him to go _harder_ , to finger him _faster_. He's probably gone mental, but the pain and the empty stomach are making him feel floaty, and he's losing contact with reality, so he _doesn't care_ if it hurts, because suddenly he's not there, with the pain, he's somewhere else, and all he sees and hears and feels is _LouisLouisLouis_ , deep inside him, kissing his chest, telling him how good he is with a thick growling voice that proves he's just as gone as Harry. 

The sensations are so powerful that when he realises that his third orgasm is, in fact, approaching, he doesn't do anything. He goes completely still, hands tensed in the mess of sheets, and the shivers stop completely, he isn't even crying anymore, and just looks at Louis with his huge green eyes, and comes, with a shuddering moan. It's nearly dry, just a few droplets of come trickling down his untouched cock.

Louis watches him with a little worry in his eyes. Harry has gone all soft now, his gaze is out of focus and his breath is far to slow for someone that has just had such a powerful orgasm. He's been like that other times, but it's still creepy to see, how he's _somewhere else_ , can't feel him or hear him. 

"Harry, baby, come back to me. Haz, you've been really amazing, gave me your third orgasm, your pretty cock came untouched, it was so _beautiful_..." he calls his boyfriend, with praising and calming voice, because in this state, even a little louder noise could traumatise Harry. 

Slowly, he sees Harry's eyes regain consciousness, and focus again. He smiles sheepishly, like he's just woken up from a good night of sleep. 

"Hey." he slurs, sounding a little drugged. 

"Hey." Louis answers, and kisses him softly on the lips. 

"Are we sleeping now?" Harry asks, like he's lost track of what happened. 

"No love, you're eating something first." Louis states, cursing himself for getting Harry in that state when he had an empty stomach. 

"Oh. But you're hard." Harry tentatively lifts a hand and circles the head of Louis' cock, eliciting a sucked in groan. 

"Yeah... Well, I'll take care of that, becaus- _oh_ , Haz, not-not now." Louis bites his lips to focus. Harry needs to eat, not give him a hand-job. 

The younger boy just nods, lets the hand fall on the bed again, and watches him expectantly. 

"How?" he asks. 

Louis would like to stop talking about the fact that he's hard because _fuck_ , Harry knows that if he focuses on that he won't be able to do think about anything that's not _coming_. 

"Not with your cock or mouth because honey, you're quite spent. Now let me get you something to eat. What would you like?" 

"I'd love some fruit, please." Harry answers politely. "So you're using our toys?" he then adds, and Louis curses under his breath, suppressing a shiver. Me must think about fruit! It's good, has vitamins and sugars.

"I'll get you a banana and some strawberries, if Niall left any." he gets up the bed, trying to ignore the way his cock brushes on the sheets. "And yeah, I'll use Baby Blue."

"Nice." it's Harry's answer, and there's no way to know if he was referring to the fruit or to the sex toy, one of their smaller ones, cyan, with four levels of vibration. 

When Louis comes back from the kitchen with Harry's dinner, he's still fully hard, because his body is like that, when he's horny it's just not going away until he's satisfied. So his insides nearly melt when he sees Harry sat on the bed, with a pillow under his sore bum, and Baby Blue and lube in his hands, smiling at him, a smile that says "look, I've been good!". 

Louis reminds himself that he can ignore the pull in his stomach telling him to fucking go on the bed and position on his hands and knees, fruit be damned. 

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, banish the dangerous fog that prevents him from thinking clearly. Harry _has_ to eat. 

"You're eating." he states, proud of the demanding tone he's keeping. 

Harry nods obediently. He's always submissive after he's been _there_ , always pleasing and nice and would probably do everything Louis asks him. 

So he gives Harry the fruit, checks that the younger boy isn't too tired or fucked up to eat, and only then feels that it's safe enough to say: "After, you could, uh, use it." 

Harry looks up from the bowl. Louis is telling him to do something. Louis also seems quite dishevelled: his hands are clamped together, his breath is uneven, and is dark, glossy eyes are focused on the sex toy on their bed. Louis _needs_ something from him. He, Harry thinks, is _incredible_. How he wishes to fuck Louis, to give him the final climax. But he can't, his stupid tired body won't let him. He'll have to find a way to revert the roles, he wants to give Louis everything, not feel pain for just a few fingers. Why was he even considering saying no to his Louis? He's been so bad. Louis even wanted to use Baby Blue without his help. But now he's changed his mind! A little bubble of happiness floats all over his body. 

"Sure Loubear!" he singsongs around a mouthful of strawberries. 

Louis sighs in relief, smiling proudly at him and adjusting on the bed, grabbing the lube while Harry watches interestedly, peeling his banana. 

"I'll slick the toy while you finish, k?" he asks, and sounds already out of breath. 

Harry just nods, taking a huge bite of the fruit. Louis covers the whole vibrator with lube and checks that is hole is wet enough (it is, there's still come inside and Harry nearly drops the banana because he's too distracted). 

When he's sure that everything is ready, Louis gets on his hands and knees. A sharp intake of air tells him that Harry still likes the idea of fucking him with Baby Blue. He hears a loud clutter (Harry nearly threw the bowl on the ground) and then a kiss at the base of his spine. 

"Ready love?" Harry asks, placing the tip of the vibrator against Louis' hole. 

"Yeah... Fucking need this." 

Harry nods, because he knows, understands his boyfriend: he is eager, greedy even, most of the times can't control his arousal and the way it lasts for hours. 

So he eases in the vibrator, that's smaller than his dick, and goes inside so smoothly that is pornographic, how easily Louis' puckered hole sucks it inside. 

"Starting with?" he asks when the base of the toy rests against Louis' buttocks. 

"Three. I want to fucking come and go to sleep with you." Louis whines, his words are demanding but his voice betrays him this time, and Harry can hear the hint of desperation, the tiredness. Louis can't win over the desires of his body even if they're nearly painful; but well, that just makes them even.

The realisation clears unexpectedly Harry's mind, and he smirks, now perfectly aware of the situation, even if that comports feeling all the pain of his sore body. 

He sets the vibration level on three and without a warning, starts to thrust the blue dildo in and out Louis' trembling body. His hole clenches spasmodically, and all the leftover come is dripping out, trailing over the paths of what has already come out. 

"Oh, God! So fucking fast..." Louis trails off, giving up on words and just groaning, hoarse sounds that reveal just how spent he actually is, but cannot avoid feeling so good.

The unrelenting vibration stimulates his sore and sensitive walls, and yes, Baby Blue is not their biggest vibrator, but it's still perfectly capable of hitting his prostate, guided by Harry's experienced hands. Louis is reduced in a squirming mess in no time, his arms give out and his face hits the pillow, cheek pressed against the soft material, muffling his loud and wild moans. He's quite sure that the entire house can still hear him. 

Harry brings his huge hand around his stiff cock, jacking him carefully because he must be so _sensitive_ , it must hurt to be touched again, but Louis just keens, jerking his hips to fuck back on the toy and thrust in Harry's hand. It's messy, dirty and Harry is pretty sure neither of them is capable of thinking right now, mind fogged by all the events of the night. He's trying to decipher Louis' body, whether he needs the lever four to come, given that he is actually capable of coming a _fourth_ time. 

His doubts are washed away when Louis howls in pleasure and comes in his hand, nearly dry. His legs collapse and he just lays there, trying to regain his breath, nearly hyperventilating from the sheer force of his orgasm. He whines, because Harry is too awed to remember that Baby Blue is still on, but he _can't_ take it anymore. 

His younger boyfriend catches on and turns off the toy, tossing it away. Finally, Louis is sleepy and tired. He himself has no more energy, can't be bothered to take a shower or take off the sticky and disgusting sheet they're resting on. 

He just falls heavily on the bed, on his tummy because _everything_ in his lower back hurts, and he's already drifting to sleep when he feels sweaty hair brushing his face and wet lips kissing his cheek and a sweet but tired voice murmur: "Thanks Haz. Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! Did you like the story? If so, please leave kudos or a comment! I love comments, especially since I'm thinking about a sequel that involves the whole band! 
> 
> -Marty


End file.
